A day like no other
by LovelyDemon
Summary: It was a day like no other, spent with Gil. Yet Oz enjoyed it, he liked these moments that he could just spent in the presence of his lover. For dipperphantomhive!


**A fanfiction for ****dipperphantomhive! Because she's amazing and pops up at any random time, still making me grin like an idiot. It's her fault that my family thinks that I finally lost it. Yes, yes ^^that's your fault xD**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

* * *

A day like no other,

* * *

Waking up in the arms of the person you love sure was a great way to start to day, so Oz thought. He liked to wake up in the morning, to look at Gilbert's still sleeping face as he gently brushed his long and curly bangs out of his face. He liked how that soft hair just felt back on his place, making him repeat the action. He liked it when Gilbert would wake up and greet him with a tired smile, hug him even closer and kiss him softly on the lips. He liked these warm and big hands around his smaller body and just wished he could stay like that forever.

Though today it went different, there was no Gil laying bedside him when he woke up. The place where Gilbert lay was empty and cold. Slowly he sat up, he still felt tired and his head hurt, his throat felt dry and he coughed. He shouldn't have drank that much he previous day, when Break had given them all some drinks with alcohol to celebrate another completed mission. Gilbert had been smarter; Gilbert hadn't drank anything with alcohol that night.

He yawned and lay a hand on the spot where Gilbert had slept, then for a second closed his eyes and when they were open again he stood up. He was still tired and with such a serious headache it took him a while before he finally got into the kitchen. There he was greeted by a small note on the table, '_some problems with the neighbours, be right back. Gil.' _Irritated he walked to where Gilbert kept his tea, looking up he let out another irritated sigh. "Geez Gil, just because you're tall doesn't mean your visitors are." He mumbled and walked to the living room. He couldn't reach the shelf so why bother to try? He sat down and gazed outside the window for a while before he lay back down and closed his eyes. _Just a second…_

"Oz?"

Gilbert's warm voice woke him up and the hand that gently caressed his cheeks; a little sleepy Oz opened his eyes again. He sat up and yawned, "What time is it?"

"11.21A.M, sorry did you wait long?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged,

"Want me to prepare something to eat?"

He shook his head, just the thought of food made him feel sick. "No thanks…"

"Hangover?"

"Shut-up," Oz groaned,

"You shouldn't have drank that much," Gilbert spoke. "Even though the papers say you should be 25, does not mean that your fifteen year old body can handle so many alcohol. What if you won't grow now?"

"Your humour sucks," yet even when saying that he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Getting up from the sofa he followed Gilbert back in the kitchen, there he sat down on a chair and watched how Gilbert could grab the tea with ease, sometimes he caught himself on wish to go back in time. When Gil and himself were still young, when he was the one that could reach higher things. How he wished to protect Gilbert once again instead of Gilbert protecting him. He sighed, he shouldn't think like that. He should be happy that he had Gil by his side again. With that in thought he put a smile on his face and watched how Gilbert made tea.

It didn't take him long, he handed Oz the tea and when he wanted to sit down he saw standing up. Gilbert chuckled when seeing that, he already knew what Oz wanted. So instead he sat on the chair Oz had once sat up and let the boy sit on his lap. He knew Oz liked these moments that they could just sit close to each other and enjoy each others company. He watched how the boy drank from his tea and wrapped his arms around the teen's middle. He let his head rest on Oz's shoulder and breathed in his scent. He didn't know why Oz always had this scent of roses and apples around him.

"Your breath tickles," Oz chuckled.

"Does it?" Gilbert smiled,

Oz nodded, he put the cup down and turned his head so that he could see Gil's expression, he smiled as he brushed their lips together before kissing him. Gil's strong and warm arms kept him on his place; otherwise he would have felt on the ground. It was just one of these moments, one of these simple moments like any other, but Oz liked anyways. Gilbert was whispering sweet words in his ears as he kept hugging him. Even his headache wasn't that bad anymore after that,

* * *

You would think they had done it many times, with them being in love and so touchy. But to be honest, Oz could count the times they had one it on one hand. And he knew that was his fault, he always got embarrassed when he realized they were going further then just kissing and hugging. He felt embarrassed because Gil was taller then him, bigger and well build. While he was small, skinnier… and just the thought of that made him blush. Gilbert always being worried and stuff made it even worse.

He thought about these things while heading back to Gil's apartment, Break, Sharon and Alice had been in town and had asked to eat somewhere. Gilbert still needed to do some things and had said it was alright for Oz to go if Break picked him up and would drop him off later. Gilbert always being worried, Oz chuckled. And Break hadn't even kept his promise since he was already gone. But Oz didn't care; he was happy now, now he had time to think. His think time was over as soon as he found himself standing before Gilbert's door. He lay a hand on the doorknob and hesitated. Then opened the door, he didn't know why he hesitated. He simply did. Gilbert had just finished whatever he had been doing so it seemed as he was sitting on the couch with a book on his lap. He looked up and smiled at Oz, but a frown quickly replaced that. "Where's Break?"

"Ah he left,"

"I didn't hear him,"

"Really? Well you know Break he-"

Gilbert sighed, "He didn't come, did he?"

"I-"

"You know you always have that odd smile on your face when you lie? Other people might think it's your usual smile, but this one is a little different."

"I do?" Oz asked surprised,

Gilbert chuckled and nodded, he lay the book down and stood up. Walking to where Oz stood and gently wrapped his arms around the teen while letting their foreheads rest against each other. "Think I know you long enough for that,"

"Guess so…" Oz chuckled, "I'm sorry,"

"That's okay, just because you didn't got hurt this time, but next time please call me if Break doesn't want to drop you off."

"I'm old enough you know,"

"I know," Gilbert sighed and pecked him on his lips, "I know… and I should stop treating you like a child,"

"You really should," Oz laughed.

"But with you acting like a brat all the time I just can't help it,"

"Hey!" Oz pouted. He hadn't realized they had been walking to the cough, only when he felt Gilbert pushing him gently down did he realize it. Gilbert placed small butterfly like kisses on his neck, making the teen shiver slightly underneath him as he breathed the young man's name.

And just like always, when Gilbert wanted to unbutton his shirt he pushed him off, this time acting like he wanted to yawn. "Oh my look at the time," he spoke, voice a little higher then usual. He stood up, "Did you eat already?" he wanted to walk to the kitchen but found Gilbert pulling him back, it was too sudden and poor Oz lost his balance. Luckily Gilbert captured him right in time, "You're always doing this,"

"Doing what?"

"This, running away. It's cute," Gilbert chuckled.

"I-it's not!"

"It is," Gilbert chuckled and put the blond on his lap, gently caressing his lips. "You told me yesterday when you became a little looser because of the alcohol. You're embarrassed,"

"Alcohol makes people say stupid things…" Oz tried to defend himself.

"No it makes us say things we normally don't dare to say because of shame or pride."

"Your point is?"

"It's cute," Gilbert once again repeated. "It's a side not a lot of people are allowed to see, and I'm happy you let me this side of yours."

"I'm not cute," Oz turned his head to the left when Gilbert tried to kiss him; clearly he was angry because of what the man had said. His cheeks were red, they were not helping either. But just because Gilbert couldn't kiss him on the lips doesn't mean he didn't stop himself from kissing Oz, he simply went for the teen's neck once again. This time leaving evidence behind,

Oz sighed, "I guess," he spoke softly, "Maybe your right…"

"Hm?"

"Not about the cute part… but… there are things that only you are allowed to see,"

Gilbert chuckled when hearing that, "Cute," he pecked the boy on the lips.

"I'm not-" Oz spoke between their kisses. "Cute,"

It was a day like any other, yet as always Oz found himself enjoying it more then ever. A day filled with the love of his servant, a day he would never forget.

* * *

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too,"_


End file.
